1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a portable radio telephone, and in particular, to a method for creating a user-customized menu composed of the frequently used menus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A portable radio telephone, especially a GSM (Global System for Mobile communication) mobile phone utilizing the CDMA (Time Division Multiple Access) technology, includes a SIM (Subscriber Identification Module) card in which various data including subscriber information is stored. The data stored in the SIM card includes phone numbers and network IDs as well as information needed to operate the portable radio telephone, i.e., subscriber information such as a password.
A service menu for the user of the portable radio telephone is provided by a customer service profile (CSP) function stored in the SIM card, and is displayed through the portable radio telephone according to CSP information stored in the SIM card.
Though many service menus are provided for the use of the portable radio telephone, typically only a few of the menus are frequently used by the user. In general, the menus each include their sub-menus, so that the user must press many keys in order to select a desired sub-menu. For example, referring to FIG. 2, in order to set an alarm through the portable radio telephone, the user must first select a time setting menu having a main menu index #8 out of 9 main menus. Typically, the nine main menus include: a volume control menu having a main menu index #1, a utility menu having a main menu index #2, a system setup menu having a main menu index #3, an alert menu having a main menu index #4, an air time (or call time) menu having a main menu index #5, a security menu having a main menu index #6, a display menu having a main menu index #7, a time setting menu having a main menu index #8, and a voice recognition menu having a main menu index #9. Thereafter, the user must select an alarm setting sub-menu having a sub-menu index #2 out of 5 sub-menus of the time setting menu. As shown in FIG. 2, the five sub-menus for the time setting menu #8 include: a time setting sub-menu having a sub-menu index #1, an alarm setting sub-menu having a sub-menu index #2, an anniversary input sub-menu having a sub-menu index #3, a time reserving sub-menu having a sub-menu index #4, and a world time sub-menu having a sub-menu index #5. That is, in order to select a desired menu, the user must annoyingly search the menus and thus press many keys